This indication is a facility offered to subscribers.
Facilities of this type are known for                displaying the telephone number of a caller on the called terminal and the caller's name, if they have previously been stored in the terminal;        enabling the calling subscriber to leave the called subscriber, if the latter does not reply, a voice message which may be consulted remotely by interrogation of a server;        automatically calling back, via the called subscriber's terminal, the last caller if the called subscriber does not reply.        
Although these facilities make the called subscriber aware of a call, the indications supplied to the called subscriber are limited to a mere caller number if such an indication of number is provided.
Furthermore, although voice messages enable the caller to mention his own telephone number, he may forget to do so.
Finally, the indications provided for the called subscriber are linked to the terminal replying to the called number, and the called subscriber has to be present to be aware of them.
The object of the invention is to provide a method and a device overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art.